


色彩系列

by 项飞铃 (creamyfish)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Well I'm just praticing（shrug）
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 16,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyfish/pseuds/%E9%A1%B9%E9%A3%9E%E9%93%83
Summary: 由色彩而生的梦呓





	1. 浅灰•一

 

      午后的湖面波浪细细，像鸽子休憩时收起的翅膀，那羽毛重重叠叠，在猎猎寒风中围出一捧融融的暖意。

      驱虫的药浆抖开洁白的布匹，为老树系上崭新的围裙。街巷无人，天光犹亮，正是扫除辞旧岁的好时机。道旁众树早早地摘去了满头的珠翠华饰，把茂密的秀发扎成细细的小辫彼此催促着忙碌了起来。

      忽然间不知是谁远远地招呼了一声，引得一棵老树回头望去。稀疏的发辫微微甩动，惊起几只浅眠的雀鸟，扑棱棱一阵轻响卷起打着旋儿的细小气流。小小的鸟儿似乎还没睡够，晕头转向之间撞进北风的臂弯。这臂弯并不温柔，行色匆匆的北风撇了撇嘴，顺手把鸟儿安放在云端便走远了。一旁悠然闲谈的云团拢起散开的裙摆，三五成群嬉笑着跑开。困倦的太阳被她们的笑语唤醒，掀起半边眼帘瞧见漫天舒展的长发，翻了个身，又把脸埋进睡意的胸膛。

      日光浅淡，风停云止，老树暂且放下手中的活计让雀鸟依偎在肩头。

      新雪翩然落下，轻轻吻上湖水初皱的额角。


	2. 铅灰•一

 

      亲爱的，来跳舞吧？

      浓稠粘腻的泥灰浆轰然倒卧在发白的天幕上，湿哒哒的吐息逗得暴雨警报连连惊叫。拥堵的道路上车喇叭的怒吼汇成横冲直撞的洪流，挥舞着拳头砸向玻璃窗单薄的背脊。厚重凝固的空气哽在每一个活人的喉头，让大脑缺氧、神智昏沉。

 

      亲爱的，来跳舞吧！

      轻盈曼妙的窗帘被钉死在墙边，悬吊着仿佛绞刑架上垂下的白裙。房间里没有开灯，餐桌上陶瓷花瓶气血丰润的粉红脸颊褪色成灰败的枯骨。

      我们各自坐在桌前，中间隔着谷物的尸山、果蔬的残肢与牲畜的碎块。谁都没有开口，谁都没有抬头，我们各自用指甲在餐巾上描摹毫无意义的文字，就好像这是世界上唯一还值得去做的事情。

      让雷霆和豪雨作为见证，我们交换过空洞的微笑与疲惫的眼神。森然冷光在餐刀的锋刃与叉子的尖端欢呼跃动，仿佛是角斗开场前大把下注的观众。

      只剩空壳的玻璃杯头也不回地从桌边跳了下去，叮叮咚咚溅开一地透明的血泊。

 

      听，舞会开场了。


	3. 赤红·一

 

       你用这双手绞死了一朵玫瑰。

       那层层叠叠的华服啊，就像是不灭的烈火包裹着他。而暗绿色的双眸则是凝着朝露的花萼，漠然地倒映出每一个贸然上前的无礼之徒，叫人满心欢喜地以为自己正是那个受到眷顾的幸运儿。

       于是他们最终只得将各自破碎的骄傲或真心作为享用这片刻幻象的代价。

       你也一样，不是吗？

 

       啊，不，你不一样。

 

       或许还有过别的什么人被尖刺戳弄依然敞开胸膛将心脏泵出的第一股鲜血献上；或许还有过别的什么人并不畏惧反复结痂又崩裂的伤口，执拗地迎着利剑和长枪向前踏出一步又一步；或许还有过别的什么人在流干了所有的泪水之后带着笑咬着牙扑上去攥紧他的衣襟，妄想着可以扯下半片花瓣留上一抹血污只求不被彻底遗忘。

       但是你，只有你，只有你张开十指环握住花茎，用力地收紧、收紧。就算点缀花瓣的宝石金饰硌得掌心生疼，就算叶片边缘生长的利齿深深咬进血肉，就算萼片盛着的露水滚落只留下干涸坚硬的暗绿色，你只是握住花茎，用力地收紧、收紧。

       直到他的双眸再也映不出任何人。

 

       这熊熊燃起的烈火啊，就像是静静垂下的华贵帘幕包围着你们。而终于离枝的玫瑰安睡在你的臂弯里，直到化作再也无法分开的同一捧灰烬。


	4. 蔚蓝·一

 

      一望无际的晴空朝四方铺展开去又向下收拢，就像是棒棒糖的包装纸一样将世界裹在小小的圆球之中。齁甜的球体在高温湿热的气候里度过了不少日子，反反复复地融化凝固，让包装纸的内侧也沾上了几团甩不脱的发白糖渍。

      这糖球并不是那种常见的实心硬块。薄薄的外壳里盛着半捧摇荡的浆液，每当拍打在壳壁上便发出哗哗的轻响、溅起几朵细碎的水花。糖壳透明，糖浆清亮，包装纸的颜色透了进来，倒像是糖球本身早在生产线上就掺了食用色素似的。

      我乘着小船在糖浆上漂浮，看着成群的海鸥盘旋、落下。

      我们之间的距离有些远了。翅膀拍打的声音也好、高高低低的鸣叫也罢，就这么淡淡地溶解在空气里，淡到尝不出一丝味道。

 

      不过，早就被过量糖分齁住的舌头本来就已经尝不出别的味道了吧。

 

      糖浆从船底的裂口渗了进来，在我的脚边积成一滩小小的甜腻水泊。而我仰着头，眯起眼睛眺望着紧紧裹住糖球的包装纸。

       “是个好天气呢。”


	5. 鹅黄·一

 

       昨夜的薄雾还没有完全散去，被调皮的晨曦一把抱在怀里胡乱揉搓了几下。全身乱翘的细毛沾满了浓淡不一的金粉，稍微动弹一下就扑簌簌地落下一把碎光。

       柳枝上的新住客们起了个大早，一个个睡眼惺忪地从芽苞里钻出来，开门启窗把统一配发的床单被褥拎出来晒在了阳台上。远远望去倒是整整齐齐一大片精神抖擞的鲜嫩颜色，风一吹，就看见大伙儿手忙脚乱地按紧了自家的东西生怕被刮跑了。

       柳树紧挨着一方半浅不深的小池塘。池塘里自然养不住什么大鱼大虾，于是就成了小螺丝小泥鳅的天下。岸边零星散布着几个鸟巢，刚刚孵化没多久的雏鸟还下不了水又耐不住饿，只好挥动着没长成型的小翅膀上蹿下跳地给四下觅食的家长加油鼓劲。尖尖细细的小嗓子此起彼伏，比起大合唱，倒更像是你来我往对山歌。

       附近的野花杂草也耐不住寂寞了——你穿新上衣，我换新外套，她做新发型，他染新指甲，打扮停当便钻出来跟上节拍摇摆起舞。大约是乡里乡亲处得久了审美喜好比较接近，大家事前分明没有商量，此时舞在一起却也都挺和谐相称。

       暖风融融，雀鸟啾啾，正是草长莺飞好时候。


	6. 淡紫·一

 

       黎明时分的飞雪翩然而至，在掌心里轻轻挠了一下，又在被捉住之前跳上寒风驾驶的马车潇洒远去。并不浓烈、亦非纯白，晦暗未明的天空下，朝阳的狂热与坚冰的残忍彼此撕咬着崩碎在寂静的空气中，只能隐约看到零星几片极浅极淡的残痕。

 

       这是多么与她相称的时分啊——不如说，她正是那残痕的化身！

 

       有谁能不被她的表象迷惑呢？柔软的秀发编织成端庄的形状，层层叠叠的浅色裙摆摇荡出羞怯的波浪，当白皙如牛奶的手指收拢精致的绢扇露出波光流转的双眸，又有谁能不沉醉于那笑盈盈的含情目光。

       有谁能不为她的真相惊惧呢？轻盈的羽毛笔滑动舞步留下秀丽的足迹，一些人的头颅应声而落；紫水晶的耳饰光华闪烁，不动声色地窥视窃听一切可以利用的破绽；大刀长剑过于惹人注目，还是小巧的瓶瓶罐罐和纤细的匕首更为合用，目眩神迷情难自已的瞬间不会有人记得该如何呼喊求救。

       有谁能不受她的话语震动呢？与其说是信念，不如说是妄执；与其说是坚贞，不如说是盲目。可是唯有那火焰的温度是真实的，即使堵住耳朵闭紧双眼，如流星一般坠下的火光也已经在那一个瞬间照亮了稠黑的深渊。

 

       这瘦弱单薄的雪片啊，细小的皮囊里包裹着寒霜的森然与晨曦的炽烈，散落在漫长冷冬的风里，再也找不见了。

 

 


	7. 苍翠·一

 

      长风过，竹枝簌簌，漫山的碧涛似要直冲云霄与天比高。涛间山道时隐时现，细窄如羊肠的小路上只见两个身影悠然前行，虽不像匆匆赶路的行脚商人那般目不斜视大步流星，却也不似游山玩水的世家公子走走停停玩赏风景。

      一老一少，一前一后。老者拄杖，须发皆已斑白，粗布短衫有些旧了，倒也还算干净齐整。杖头悬着只葫芦，一路上咣当作响，也不知装的是酒还是茶水。少年牵驴，着广袖宽袍，跟在老者身后慢慢地走着，那袍子竟未曾沾染一星半点尘土，真是奇也怪哉。

      这老少两人着实叫人捉摸不透。

      着短衫的兀自走得轻快，穿长袍的却落在后边照管驮畜物什。更不要说那老者不时打个呼哨逗弄林间雀鸟、玩心颇重有如垂髫小儿，少年人反倒被衬得像个携自家子侄外出增长见闻的长辈。幸而此处再无旁人，也免去了观者一番瞠目结舌的辛劳。否则不说大城大街，便是在小村小巷怕也要引得路人啧啧称奇。

      巍巍青山却断然不会因这等小事起什么波澜。千顷竹海一个浪头翻过，山道上的人即刻落进重重绿影之中，一时半会儿恐怕是找不见了。


	8. 蓝黑 · 一

 

      墓碑是什么做成的？

      劣酒、伤疤和无人踏足的泥泞小路。

      墓碑是这些东西做成的。

 

      他与盛装打扮的晚霞谈笑风生，风趣的谈吐逗得对方羞红了脸颊。

      他向满面皱纹的钟楼脱帽致意，虔诚的心脏按着脊梁骨弯出一个谦卑的弧度。

      他领着麻雀、老鼠和成群的野狗在无人的街头进行一场声势浩大的游行，剥下积雪纯白无辜的伪装扯出腹腔里黑尽烂透的肚肠。

      他跨在夜风的背上追着乌鸦飞奔了一路，直到在无数枯瘦枝杈搭建起的回廊里弄丢了目标，这才垂头丧气地停下脚步想起自己还有正事儿要做。

 

      树林那一头的开阔地里伫立着许多厚石板。石板松散地排列出沉默的方阵，远看就像是小孩子随手在沙地上画出的迷宫。姓名、生卒年月日再加上或长或短的字句，这就是人们在世间留下的最后痕迹。

      他的父母在这里。他的老师在这里。他的好友和他的仇敌都在这里。他擦肩而过的人们和他从未见过的人们也在这里。

      可是属于他的那一刻尚未到来，属于他的石板尚未雕成。现在他来到这里，不久又将离去。把他抓在掌中胡乱涂画的那只手还是不肯松开，他只好忍耐着日日被消磨的苦痛，在这世间留下更多扭曲歪斜的痕迹。

 

      月光打翻了他脚边半空的酒瓶，打湿了草地和石板。狭长的投影落在地上，伸手向他邀一支舞。他大笑着牵过舞伴，迈步、旋转、前进、后退。曾经熟谙的技巧一点点活了过来，随着他跑调的歌声在澄澈的月光下拙劣地模仿着无法重现的往昔记忆。

 

      不是今天，大概也不会是明天。然而只要耐心等待，属于他的那一刻终将到来。

      所以，请再等一等吧。

 

 

 

      等等我，亲爱的人们，请再等等我吧。

 


	9. 冰蓝 · 一

 

       懒散的湖水，满身疮痍的小船，沉默的树林，喧闹嘈杂的夜空。

       这个季节的夜晚已听不到蛙鸣。稀疏的虫吟攥紧晚风的衣角，生怕走得慢一点就会被抛下。高树低草矮灌木，全都被夜色浇灌成铸铁的雕塑，不会摇曳、不会晃动，就像是等不及寒冬到来就早早地成了尸骸。

       湖水也静悄悄的，仿佛一只婴孩的眼睛，尚未学会偏见、不懂捏造事实，只是原原本本地映出面前的一切。湖里大概没什么鱼虾，成团的水草揉在一起，巨大的阴影盘踞在水底凝视着每一个妄图窥探的活物。

       小船停在湖中央，船上没有人也没有桨，更不会有张扬骄傲的风帆，也不知道它究竟是怎么抵达那里的。船身上几道裂口贴着水面，船底浅浅地没在水里，远远看过去如同盛了一匙流动的水晶。无人搭救、无人修补，离它堕入水底的那一天已经不远了吧。不过这又有什么不好呢？在漫长的昏睡中缓缓腐朽总比命悬一线苦苦挣扎要省力气。

       今夜朔月。主演翩然离场，大幕沉沉落下，连登台资格都没有的小人物们终于有机会对着空无一人的观众席高歌狂舞、做一回掌声雷动满场喝彩的蠢梦。

 

       看哪，遥远的星辰落下细瘦如蛛丝的光，却被厚重的黑色毛玻璃挡住了去路，最终还是没能牵起谁的手逃往远方。


	10. 暖橙 · 一

 

       夕阳缓缓坠入摩天楼之间的峡谷，如同一颗拒绝顺从命运的庞大的流星。越接近地平线，它的光芒也就越是鲜艳，仿佛是被扯住颈间锁链一路拖行的囚犯，所经之处遍地都是拼死挣扎留下的痕迹。高楼、街巷、路灯、窨井盖，就连柏油马路的每一寸裂隙都填满了血腥气。

       它究竟是违背了谁定下的律法，为什么会遭到如此残酷的迫害？难道说，点燃自己的灵魂去照亮黑暗竟也是不被允许、需要跪伏在谁的脚边苦苦哀求才能获得恩准的事情吗？

 

       今天的天气很好，一整天的万里无云。换言之，也就是一整天的猛火炙烤。

       而现在则到了小火细煨的收尾时间。

       潮湿水气在酷暑的威慑下东躲西藏了一整个白天，此刻纷纷冲出各自的藏身地，不一会儿就汇聚成一支浩浩荡荡、昂首阔步的游行队伍。堵住道路的车流、恶言恶语的行人，没有什么能阻挡它们的脚步。

       这支无色无臭又无形的队伍啊，它们明知自己的呼喊注定换不回哪怕一个字的回应，知道这满街熙熙攘攘的人群远比坚冰更为冷漠百倍，知道自己并没有足以换来胜机的筹码，知道等明日天光破晓身边的同伴一定是在墓穴之中重聚。

       那又如何？既然黑夜步步逼近、既然狂风狺狺低吠、既然安稳度日已经成了空想和笑话，那么在被吹散撕裂之前，至少也要用怒吼吓出他们一身冷汗！

 

 


	11. 深褐 · 一

 

      无数落叶汇成小溪在深秋的山道上缓缓流淌。深红、艳黄、暗绿，形形色色的枯叶们靠在一起枕着彼此的肩头，被雨水打湿、被野兽践踏，在永不复醒的绵长睡意中化作崭新的泥土。失去遮蔽的枝杈呆滞地仰望着灰色的天空，伸展开光裸的手臂去捕捉快步经过的风，可是除了满怀的寒霜什么都没能抓住。

      而它卧在树下的新泥里，缓缓闭上了眼睛。

      是昔年旧伤的缘故吗？

      是岁月累积的结果吗？

      它大概并不在意答案吧，身下泥土微凉的温度和潮湿的气息已占据了它仅剩的感官。柔软又坚实的大地捧起它渐渐失去气力的身体，辽阔而起伏的掌心里，一颗细小的水珠即将凝固成不再流淌的冰晶。

      但这并不是故事的结局。

 

      睡吧，山林的孩子，安心睡吧。

      你的兄弟姐妹会借着你的血肉撑过这个冬天，你的母亲会敞开怀抱收起你的残骨。

      等下一个春天，不，从今以后的每一个季节，新叶是你，花蕾是你，雀鸟啼鸣是你，猛兽长啸也是你。

 

 


	12. 乳白 · 一

 

 

       走廊上的日光灯剪下一撮枯涩分叉的乱发，透过门上的狭窄窗格塞了进来。这一撮乱发本来就不怎么显眼，等小隔间里的灯光亮起来之后就更难以分辨了。

       今天也是毫无变化的一天，明亮漠然的灯光、用温柔皮囊藏起冷硬骨架的墙壁和满是消毒水气味的衣裤。等到远在建筑物另一个角落的电子钟再变动几个数字，门上的传递窗就会被打开。一次性塑料杯怀里抱着昏迷瘫软的清水、手边牵着脸色发青抖如筛糠的药片，伪装成和和美美一家人的恶棍与可怜家伙一起坐在托盘上被推进来，而能在片刻之后完好无损原路返回的当然只有一个。

       不过它也得意不了多久了，谁又能躲得开被利用之后随手丢弃的下场呢？

 

       我想念我的玻璃杯了。虽然它总是僵着一张脸、捂好久才能暖和起来，但是只要打碎那张平滑光润的皮肤就可以摸到结实锋利的内脏，比这种虚张声势的软骨头塑料干脆爽快多了。

       还有我以前的房间，尤其是四面平坦坚固的墙。这里尽是些故作包容却从来不愿真正面对我、回应我的伪善货色。我的墙不是这样的，它们是诚实善良的好孩子。每当我和它们贴着彼此的额头说悄悄话，它们总会陪着我流血、陪着我一起疼一起哭。

       我想念它们了。

 


	13. 荧光绿 · 一

 

 

       积满了灰尘的灯管齐齐闪烁几下，很快就陆续熄灭了。狭长的走廊失去了常用的光源，只剩下零星散布的应急通道提示牌勉强还能提供一丁点亮度。

       一下突兀的叩击，紧接着是尖锐物在地上费力拖行的一串摩擦音，如此循环往复。声音在无人长廊的墙壁上来回碰撞着，像被剜去双眼的成群狂犬在飞速袭来的路上顺势咬碎送到嘴边的一切血肉骨骼。

       没人说得清这究竟是什么东西发出的声音。

       那绝对不是正常人类或其他活物的脚步声，也不可能是普通工作器械运作时的动静，甚至连惊悚片里拖着武器或锁链的凶徒也不是这样。

       声音正在向这里靠近，速度似乎不是很快，可惜凌乱破碎的回声让依赖听觉判断距离变得困难。黏腻的黑暗蒙住双眼，更是让视觉全然失去了作用。

 

       还有多远？

       对方到底是个什么东西、有什么目的？

       需要逃跑吗？

       如果被追上了……会发生什么呢？

 

       等等，光源是不是又减少了？

       从慌乱的思考中猛然醒来左右环顾，果然没错，走廊另一头的两个提示灯牌不见了。如果是像之前的照明灯一样自行熄灭了的话倒也还好，尽管同样诡异可疑但至少没有直接的威胁。可如果是……

 

       没有如果了。本以为已经熄灭的提示灯突然亮起又消失在黑暗里，明显是有什么东西挡住了它，刚刚稍稍让开了一些，现在又重新遮了个严实。

       那是一团有天花板那么高、雾气一样不停翻涌着的影子。一点刺眼的绿色灯光透过这影子照过来，就像是一只狞笑着的眼睛。

 

 


	14. 琥珀 · 一

 

 

       那双眼睛凝视着你。

 

       从密林间显露出身形的猛兽看起来并不心急。它的嘴边和前爪上还有尚未干透的血渍，大概是刚刚饱餐了一顿，所以并没有立刻把你放进下一餐的菜单里。但是这并不会让你活下来的概率上升多少，毕竟这个物种可是以残忍的玩耍习性著称的。

 

       你也凝视着那双眼睛。

 

       看清对方的每一个动作会对你现在的处境有什么帮助吗？你能感觉到自己的每一块肌肉都被冻成了冰块，僵硬到无法伸缩又滑不溜手得难以掌控。

       说起来之前他们提到过遇见这种东西的时候应该怎么保命来着，转身就跑还是慢慢退开？快，快点想起来，就算脑子里已经混乱得只剩浆糊，你也得拼命地把手伸进去捞些有用的玩意儿出来，能不能四肢健全地回家可就全指望这个了。

 

       而那双眼睛继续凝视着你。

 

       它终于向前迈出了一步，而你绝望地意识到你其实并没有平安逃脱的机会。

       被滴落松脂击中的飞虫在那个瞬间已被宣判死刑，再怎么奋力挣扎也不过是稍微改变一下尸体的造型以供后人观赏品鉴。在你被那双眼睛盯上的瞬间，留下的唯一悬念不过是你的骨头会被堆在脚下的这片林间空地还是会散落在几十米外的小径上。

 

       那双眼睛就是滴落的松脂，而即将被击中的你已经开始感到窒息。

 


	15. 肉粉 · 一

 

       他伸了一个大大的懒腰，无意识捏起的拳头攥住最后一层夜色。手指的关节在皮肤和肌肉之下流畅地滑动，看起来就像是精雕细琢的白玉珠滚落在盛过水果的圆盘里，残留的甜蜜汁水芬芳四溢，为白玉缠上几缕活泼的浅红。

       双臂敞开，明媚的晨光便从被撕裂的暗淡薄纱后喷涌而出。

 

       凉爽的晨风还来不及带走酣睡后的余热与懒倦。他的脸颊泛着健康的血色，眼角也像是被朝霞亲吻过一般微微泛着红。指尖沿着细小汗珠的流向穿行在发丝间，薄薄的水气让本就比平时艳丽几分的指腹蒙上一抹糖浆似的柔润光泽。可惜此刻这里只有他一个人，那流转的水光最终都被睡衣的前襟吮了个干净。

 

       天空一点点明亮起来，夏日的热浪也卷土重来。无孔不入的湿气将滚烫的阳光变成了蒸笼下熊熊燃烧的炉火，所有人都像笼屉里的糕点一样连骨头都被蒸酥了。

       他也不能幸免，白皙的肌肤此刻就像是被蒸汽熏透了的糯米皮，隔着半透明的乳白色帘幕可以隐约窥见内里诱人的嫣红馅料，就是不知道一口咬下去会尝到草莓的清新酸甜还是辣椒的狂野激烈……

       嗐，想这个又有什么用呢，难道咱们谁还能有一尝究竟的机会不成？

 

 


	16. 暗红 · 一

 

       沉沉夜幕落下，热烈燃烧的明亮晚霞一点点熄灭，只剩下最后一小团烧得透红的炭块横卧在地平线上。炭火的残光沿着狭窄的河道蹒跚而行，勉强照出老旧木桥和桥边人影的轮廓。

       那人擎着一把伞。不时有几片枫叶飘下滑过伞面，一眨眼又纷纷坠向地面。伞面浓赤，枫叶深红，远远看去仿佛是成串血珠滚落、积聚成潭又满溢而出。

       谁也不知道那人是什么时候出现的，就像夕阳斜照投下的影子在某个瞬间突然凝聚出了形体。他静静地伫立在桥边，赤伞低斜遮住了脸，伞下的身影融化在晦涩的暮色里，叫人无从揣测他的身份和来意。天边的残阳仍未熄灭，一切似乎都已静止，只有缓缓落下的枫叶模仿着沙漏中簌簌的沙粒。

       突然间，远远地响起一串脚步声。急促的步伐由远而近，一路笔直地朝着木桥的方向冲来，又在抵达桥头的瞬间戛然而止。飞奔而来的青年撑着膝盖擦了擦汗，刚要开口却不小心呛住，又是咳嗽又是拍胸口，好一会儿才缓过来。

       尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，青年还没来得及出声就被一声冷笑堵住了嘴。

       赤伞略略抬起，伞下人的面容仍然没有露出分毫，只看到一只枯瘦苍白的手从阴影中乍然浮出，直直地拍到青年胸前又飞快地收了回去。

       一方素净的手帕从青年的心口轻飘飘地掉下来落进了掌心。


	17. 红棕 · 一

 

 

      那女孩儿的长发随着她前进的脚步跃动。正午的烈日兜头浇下一盆融化的金子，金色的飞沫沾在她红棕色的头发上，远远看着就像是晚风中轻轻摇曳的烛火。

      女孩儿正朝着他的方向走来，步子并不是很快。这也难怪，毕竟她的身边还聚集了不少人。这种规模的队伍如果想要高速行进还不散不乱，那非得艰苦训练好一段时间不可。他对此可是经验丰富，自然一眼就能看出前方汹汹而来的人群绝不是长官所说的那一种“有计划有组织”。不过那又怎么样呢？反正高层次的谋划思量和他没有关系，他该做的事情只是在听到命令的时候不假思索地执行而已。

      不过，这女孩儿可真耀眼啊。

      倒不是说她有多么惊人的美貌，平心而论这甚至算不上是个漂亮的姑娘。可是她的眼睛在发光，举着标语牌走了那么远也没能让她露出疲态，每一声呐喊都同样有力，酷暑逼出的汗珠反而成了一颗颗点缀在她发丝间鼻梁上的灿烂星子。

      她热烈而无畏地燃烧着自己，渺小却又明亮，就像晚风中轻轻摇曳的烛火。

      要是有机会和她聊聊天，他会听到些什么呢？

      片刻的恍惚让他差点错过了长官的命令。好在面对这么一群“任务目标”，即使他的反应再慢一些也不会有什么影响。而一直以来的训练也绝不是白费功夫，回过神来的瞬间他早已条件反射一般用力扣下食指。

      疾风扫过长街，那红棕色的烛火停了下来，颤抖着强撑了两三秒，终于还是和其他许许多多金色、黑色、褐色的烛火们一起熄灭在鲜红的蜡液中。

 


	18. 碧绿 · 一

 

 

       热水一浇，正缩成一团睡得昏天黑地的茶叶纷纷被烫得掀开被子跳了起来。卷曲的叶片不情不愿地揉揉胳膊跺跺脚、抻平皱巴巴的衣服，终于把自己收拾成了个能见人的模样。它们这一番忙乱恰好赶上了高温潮湿的时候，一个个汗流浃背的，把茶碗里这一汪玲珑剔透的白水晶染成了碧玉。

 

       茶碗外的世界也远远谈不上凉快干爽。

 

       久别归来的盛夏甩下行囊当场扑进了沙发里，立刻融化成一块扣也扣不下来的牛扎糖。天气在烈日暴晒和闷热狂雨两首曲目之间随机播放，左邻右舍的空调外机混着蝉鸣轰隆隆响成一片——这些日子里就没见这些家伙有过消停的时候。

       除了少数几位晨练爱好者和夜跑狂热分子，附近的人们都尽可能地减少了户外活动的时间。可怜楼前屋后的小片竹林和花坛灌木一会儿被晒得七窍生烟一会儿又被淋得东倒西歪。尽管一身浓绿的工作服又厚又重，它们却仍然勉强维持住姑且还算得体的造型，坚守着岗位不肯挪窝。

       可惜，偶尔路过的居民却个个行色匆匆眼都不抬一下，恨不得能瞬间传送回家、抱住空调电扇不撒手。

 

       嗯？为什么这么热的天放着冰汽水凉果汁不喝偏偏要去泡热茶？

       嘿嘿，你难道不觉得这和“开着冷气盖棉被”一样，别有一番乐趣吗？

 

 


	19. 湛蓝 · 一

 

 

       不该是这样的。

 

       今天是雨季里难得放晴的日子，我们当然不可能安安分分地缩在家里浪费这样的好天气。虽然大人们说过村庄背后断崖那一片非常危险，不小心滑倒摔下去的人都再也没能回来，但那里也是视野最好的地方，遇上好天气可以从那里望到很远的地方。我们偷偷从后门溜了出来，一路上小心翼翼地沿着林间小路前进，默默祈祷着千万不要半路被人发现。

       从断崖望出去的风景确实很美。小块的礁石在雪白浪花间时隐时现，就像是奶油堆上点缀的巧克力碎。海鸟高高低低地盘旋着，它们的鸣叫乘着海风飞到我们身边攥住我的衣领和她的裙脚，仿佛是在邀请我们一起玩耍。

       她似乎说了句什么，可惜突然汹涌的海风淹没了她的声音。我按住被吹歪的帽子侧过头转向她，正看见那双晴天浅海一样波光粼粼的眼睛也噙着笑意看向我。

 

       诶？

 

       我发现自己顺着她手臂的方向朝后倒了下去，踩在脚下的断崖一瞬之间出现在了我的上方，蓝色的百褶裙随风扬起，就像是一小块天空的碎片悬挂在崖边。而这一切都在飞速地离我远去，向上，向上，仿佛真的是在振翅飞翔。

       不对，是我在……下坠吗？

 

       湛蓝的海水一瞬间封锁了我的视野。我看不见断崖，更看不见她，眼前只有我自己的手臂徒劳地向上伸去。

       而这就是我沉入黑暗前看到的最后一个画面了。

 


	20. 明黄 · 一

 

 

       “怎么样，景色很不错吧？”

 

       她回过头来冲着你挑了挑眉。那副洋洋得意的表情不知为何让你想起动物园里开着屏来回得瑟的孔雀，配着她挂在颈间的硕大草帽更是活灵活现，叫人忍俊不禁。

       你急忙按住自己的嘴角，用半真半假的惊讶叹服压下不自觉涌起的笑意。好险好险，如果真的不小心笑出来，她一定会皱着鼻子闹别扭的吧？

 

       “嗯，很漂亮。”

 

       这倒是你的真心话。眼前的风景虽然不足以让人惊艳赞叹，但却同样值得你为之驻足。

       你站在小土坡的最高点向前看出去。一方平静无波的池塘在你面前敞开，晴朗的天空揽镜自照，一不小心把辫子上系着的雪白缎带落进了水里。

       池塘的对岸是一小片花田，长势正好的向日葵排成一行行并不太整齐的队列，就像是体育课上集合列队的孩子们一样，虽然不敢公然违背老师的指示却也没法老老实实在原地站好。左边踮踮脚右边探探头，乌泱泱一大群一刻也安静不下来。

       尽管如此，面对着一张张天真烂漫的笑脸，谁又会真的舍得发脾气呢？

 

       唉，说起来，不就是因为这样你才会总是被她牵着鼻子走嘛。

 

       而她正望着池塘对岸轻轻摇曳的向日葵，难得安静下来没有叽叽喳喳说个不停。不过，那张微微眯起眼睛的灿烂笑容让你不由得怀疑，她是不是打算下一秒就扑到对岸扎进花田、和向日葵们勾肩搭背称兄道弟。

       咳，没事，挺好的。反正就她那副成天傻乐的劲儿再加上脖子上挂着的草帽，可不活脱脱就是一株向日葵吗？

 


	21. 枯黄 · 一

 

 

       那个女人赤着脚走在田埂上。

 

       刚刚收割完的麦田里只剩下一茬茬被拦腰斩断的秸秆，远远看去就像是新生儿脑袋上刚长出的一层金灿灿的绒毛。

       只是，这半截儿麦秆可不如看起来那么柔软温和。在这麦田间走了没多久，她的双脚和小腿上就已经爬满了蛛网一般密密麻麻的细小伤痕。

       伤口都不大，仅仅是划开了表皮，零星有几处微微渗出些血珠，倒像是金丝织就的罗网上缀着一把碎珊瑚。腿上的伤口一路被麦秆刺着戳着、脚上的伤口更是直接碾进了泥土和碎石子堆里，她却似乎完全没有察觉。

       仿佛根本感受不到疼痛似的，她攥紧手里小小的包裹，迈着不快不慢的步子在田埂上摇摇晃晃地走着。泥土色的连衣裙、枯黄凌乱的长发再加上被干燥秋风吹得起皮开裂的嘴唇，如果秋收过后的麦田能够化成人形，那一定就是她这个样子了。

 

       她要去哪里呢？

 

       田地的那一头是野草丛生的荒地，只有一颗枯死多年的歪脖老树标记着村庄与旷野的疆界。树下堆着几大捆秸秆，估计是哪家手脚比较麻利，这会儿已经连麦秆都收拾干净了。等天气再冷一些，这些麦秆就是点火生炉子的好材料。

       而她就在枯树面前停下脚步，摊开攥了许久的小包裹，露出一只做工精良的老旧打火机。打火机的外壳上雕刻着华丽的纹章，可她对这些似乎并没有兴趣。

       打着火，她盯着跳动摇摆的火苗发了一会儿呆，然后把手里的东西朝着干草堆用力扔了出去。

 


	22. 浓紫 · 一

 

 

       细如绢丝的烟气从造型奇异的熏香炉中袅袅升起，像是被风托起的乳白色轻纱。熏香炉盖子上栩栩如生的怪物正在仰天大笑，紫水晶雕成的狰狞獠牙即使在这昏暗的房间里也依然闪烁着锋利的寒光。然而白烟却并非出自它的巨口，而是那双眯缝着的眼睛，乍一看倒像是这怪物正在嚎啕大哭似的。

 

       占卜师的品味……都是这么奇怪的吗？

 

       他开始怀疑自己是不是脑子出了问题。对，他这段时间确实诸事不顺，对，他确实已经焦头烂额几乎就要束手无策了！但是占卜师……老天啊，他最应该反省的恐怕是自己的择友标准，不然怎么会有那么一个拖着他到这种地方来的损友呢？

       喀啦啦，房间另一侧的门一阵响动。他猛地回过头，又慌慌张张地整了整袖口和衣领，再抬起头就看到一道裹在长袍中的影子从门口飘了进来。

       长袍的料子算不上好，他下意识地品鉴着，完全没有他所熟悉的那种细腻光泽。但这一身不怎么样的袍子却和厚重的面纱把来者裹了个严严实实，深深浅浅的紫色像是把葡萄、鸢尾、风信子和紫罗兰堆在了一起，而衣袍的主人却隐匿在了重重鲜花与佳果之下。

       他甚至完全无法从体型上判断这个人的性别。

 

       “那么，您就是‘棉先生’了？虽然我遇见过不少注重隐私的客人，不过像您这样只是用了化名却完全不掩饰长相的倒是第一位呢。”

       对方似乎对他上下审视的目光全不在意，不知是天生如此还是有意为之的中性嗓音带着淡淡的笑意向他问候。

 

       糟糕，他该不会是被取笑了吧？


	23. 锈红 · 一

 

 

       她来迟了。

 

       斑斑点点的铁锈色泼在废庙的青砖上。年岁悠长漆皮剥落的朱红殿柱遭了劫，拦腰一刀劈来，留下足以寸计的深深沟痕。这显然不是一场势均力敌的比斗。刀剑挥出却落在了柱子上，多半是被袭击的一方步步败退左躲右闪、勉强避过了致命攻击。

       可是杀心既起便绝不会轻易平息，欲夺人性命者断然不会只因一击未中就抽身退去。然而此地未见死伤者。地上血痕固然扎眼，却也不至于就此断定遇袭之人已重伤垂死。

 

       究竟发生了什么，在这破庙短暂藏身的那人又去了哪里？

       那人倒是曾经醉后胡言，说起过因一时热血冲头坏了老东家的“好事儿”、那阴损老贼定然不会饶过他。眼下这番光景也确实像是被仇家找上门来了，可是单凭这么一丁点儿痕迹，她连那人是生是死都无从判断，更不知道该向何处寻人、又会不会弄巧成拙反而叫他陷入危局……

 

       松开不知何时捏得死紧的拳头，她这才发觉自己那修得极短的指甲已经把掌心都刺破了。伤口冒出的血珠笼在碎瓦断梁的阴影里，看着像是混进了泥水一般浑浊暗淡。

       就先在此处等上一夜吧。若是到了明早还是不见那人回来、也没人捎个消息过来……那她就只能另想办法了。

       除了此处的一片狼藉，她手上的线索只有那人半开玩笑塞给她“抵药钱”的一块玉坠。那坠子质地一般，造型也朴素得很，只在镂空的云纹下暗藏了一处精雕细刻的纹样，却也看不出到底有什么玄机。

       不过，若他那老东家行事当真如此凶蛮，想必势力不小。势力一大，人多口杂，迟早会被她挖出些消息来。

 

       啪嗒。

 

       她低头，只见脚下的青砖上多出了几点水迹，又抬手抹了抹脸，这才察觉自己早已满面泪痕。

 


	24. 亚麻 · 一

 

 

       放下手里的梳子，它弯下腰把脸埋进女孩儿的长发里。浅色的发丝看起来羞怯而温顺，然而当它细细抚弄，指腹感受到的却是隐约的粗粝和坚韧。

 

       哎呀，真是“发如其人”呢。

 

       女孩儿已经在它这里住了不少时间。

       虽然不再像一开始那样时刻警惕着它的一举一动，但是在渐渐变得镇定亲和的表皮之下，刻满了谨慎和危机感的心脏依然在一丝不苟地跳动着。她既没有惊恐万状、一窥到机会就试图逃跑，也没有全然放下戒心、被它目前为止颇为友善的言行蒙蔽双眼。

       鼠胆之辈完全没法提供乐趣，愚蠢之徒又总是让它早早地倦怠生厌。也正是因为如此，它才会兴致盎然地投身到这场“游戏”之中、让这个女孩儿活到了现在。

       身形瘦小气力有限、更不要说使用武器的技术手腕，她的手中分明没有任何可用的筹码，只能干等着它心血来潮扔开假面的那一天。这个寻常又奇妙的女孩儿清楚地知道迎接她的将会是怎样的命运，也知道她完全没有扭转局面的能力。

 

       可是她似乎还没有崩溃、亦不打算放弃。

 

       就像是踩在随时都有可能断裂的细麻绳上凝望着脚下的深渊，却没有因为慌乱失足摔落、也没有出于绝望一跃而下。这看似毫无动作的静止画面对它而言却是不可多得的有趣演出。

       她到底能撑到什么时候呢？如果它就在此时此地结束游戏，她又会露出什么样的表情？

 

       按捺不住期待的心情，它哼着小调扑上去环抱住女孩儿的肩。镜子里灿烂与温和的两张笑脸回望着它和她。

       今天，手中攥着细麻绳的恶鬼也在轻轻拨动绳索，用阴森滑稽的旋律为绳上的舞者伴奏。

 


	25. 银灰 · 一

 

 

致数光年之外的你：

 

       上一次见面是各组飞船准备起航的时候了，很抱歉一直都没有和你联系。不过，像那样不欢而散之后，想要重新迈出第一步也是需要很大勇气的嘛，所以如果可能的话，还请你大人大量原谅我的懦弱吧。

       呃，虽然我觉得万一你真的看到了这东西反而会更生气也说不定？

 

       尽管有些唐突，不过我想问问你，在如今这样的时代里选择用纸和笔写一封根本没有机会送达目的地的信，你会觉得这是一件可笑的事情吗？

       我觉得很可笑哦。

       作为最后的求生方案，大家循着渺茫的希望之光飞往不同的星系，四散向各方的飞船之间并没有互相传递物资的手段。即使有，想必也不会为递送书信——这种完全可以用电子信号替代、纯属浪费的事情——留出一丝一毫的空间吧。

       即使如此，我还是拿起笔、写下了这些永远不会被你读到的文字。

 

       不，或许正是因为不会被你读到，我才能下定决心拿起笔吧……

 

       现在的你会怎么看待如今的我呢？

       在得知被分配到不同舰队的时候，你特意来找我做最后的告别，而我……我的反应大概让你失望了吧。今后再也没有见面的可能性、也没有彼此联络的权限，然而我并没有悲伤，甚至也没有表现出不舍。

       你会觉得我冷酷吗？会认为我一直以来都在用谎言敷衍搪塞你吗？

 

       但是，尽管形式与预想的不同，然而在我看来分别是迟早的事。

       因为凡人是没法像星星那样发光的。

       就算用钢铁铸造出羽翼，终究无法和真正的鸟儿一起振翅翱翔；就算把自己塞进人造的天体冲进宇宙，到底和真正的星辰是不一样的。

       我啊，我大概是飞船外壳上的金属板吧，处在邻近恒星一侧的时候在其照耀下反射着灿烂夺目的银光，很快就随着飞船的转动沉入阴影、暴露出灰黑色的本来面目。这样的玩意儿成不了光源，被甩落在黑暗中也是理所当然。

       而一开始就知道结局的话自然也就不会在最后落幕的一刻表现出悲伤不舍，毕竟是预演过成百上千次的东西，早就麻木了。

 

       哈哈，可能有些乱七八糟的比较难理解，不过不要紧，我其实也没能搞明白自己到底在想些什么鬼东西啦。

       所以千万别怀疑自己哦，你从来都是最优秀的。

 

       哦对了，那天你走得匆忙没来得及说，就在这里补上吧。

       一路顺风，与你相识是我的荣幸。

 

                                                                                                                 你不合格的友人xxx


	26. 炭黑 · 一

 

 

       白纸、橡皮、炭条和双手。

       只靠这些最简朴的工具，她究竟能做到什么程度呢？

 

       能捉住那个人眼中粼粼闪烁的波光吗？

       能勾勒出他翻过围墙时飞起的衣角和眉尾吗？

       能再现那个人上课开小差被老师逮住后有些不好意思又有些赖皮的笑脸吗？

 

       她不知道呀。

 

       她不知道自己的手是否能够把脑海中盘桓不散的画面抽出来在纸上铺开；不知道每当闭上双眼时，投映在眼睑上的景象是真实发生过的现实又或是她过热发烫的头脑虚构捏造出的幻象。

       她不知道呀，所以她没法停下。

 

       每一次抬起眼，她用自己的瞳孔拍下一帧又一帧参考素材。

       每一次低下头，她用笔尖追着自己的视线在纸上滑动游走。

 

       这里的比例不对，那里的光影不够准确，有些线条下手太重显得僵硬……有时候，她会放下笔怔怔地看着沾满炭粉污黑一片的双手，心想“我这到底是在干什么呢”。

       她不知道呀。她也不明白自己到底想要什么，只是放下了笔的手空落落的让她觉得莫名不安，于是她抓起炭条在纸上扫开又一片朦胧的阴影。

 

       教室窗外的梧桐树啊，长叶抽枝撑开绿荫，枯萎变色落入泥土。循环播放的四季掀过一张张周考月考期末考的试卷，而这厚厚的一叠卷子终于也只剩下了最后一张。

 

       她在周日的深夜翻看自己迄今为止的作品，皱着眉苦着脸左看右看都不满意，直到翻动纸页的手指不自觉地停在了一副速写上。画中的少年神采奕奕笑容灿烂，让她也不由地扬起了嘴角。

 

       那么，就是这张了！

 

       明天，那个人会在他的抽屉里发现一张没有署名的肖像画。

       而她知道，这一次即使不用纸笔留住那个瞬间，她也永远不会忘记他看到画像时的神情。

 


	27. 朱红 · 一

 

 

       那个女人没有一刻不是鲜艳的。

 

       珊瑚步摇胭脂膏，玛瑙璎珞石榴裙。

       窗前的牡丹开得正好，池中的鲤鱼红得惹眼，胯下的枣红马性子极烈，却只对她一人俯首称臣。

       而她高歌、长笑、游猎、抚琴，举杯邀好友，落笔酬知音。

 

       有人倾慕，有人艳羡，自然也就会有人不屑，有人妒恨。那些闲言碎语、指手画脚从来没有停过片刻。

       她不瞎，什么都看得清清楚楚；她也不聋，一切都听得明明白白。

       然而她不在乎，她又不是为了讨这些人欢心而活的。什么“不守妇道”、什么“不尽母责”，爱嚼舌根儿的聒噪之辈只管让他们嚼去，嚼到舌断口烂又与她何干呢？

 

       只是……那些风言风语倒也不尽是捏造谣传。

 

       镜子里的这张脸生着与她一样的口鼻和极似的眉眼，只是她宁愿揽着铜镜细细琢磨上一个时辰也不肯多看一眼这张脸。她不缺金银丝帛，我自然也就不曾缺过衣食炭火，可惜她两三年间同我说过的话只怕还没有一天里同她怀中的波斯猫说过的多。

       有时候，我不禁会怀疑自己是不是早就在当年那次难产中咽了气，怀疑这些年来府里从来没有过所谓的“我”、只有一个阴魂不散的彷徨亡灵。否则……否则为何唯独只有我永远苍白着一张脸、苍白着一身衣袍，却染不上一星半点属于她的丹朱赤红呢？

 

       还好啊还好——还好那些猜测疑惧都只是我庸人自扰。

       直到此时我才发觉，与她一脉相承的丹朱赤红原来一直都盛在我的肚腹之中，如今汩汩涌出浇透了一身白衣，倒是终于和她有些母子的模样了。

 

       堂下传来歹人伏诛的声响，却像是隔了层层的纱帘听不真切。

       我只能看见，主座升起一团红云，驾着疾风向我飘了过来。

 


	28. 苔藓 · 一

 

 

       这里已经很久没有人来过了。

 

       大胆的爬山虎早早地瞅准了机会顺着礼堂的外墙攀上了屋顶，四下观察了好一段时间，见没有人跳出来呵斥阻拦，便从松散的瓦片之间滑了下来。它轻巧地落在房梁上，放肆地旋转起舞，最后钩住粗壮的横木倒挂下来，披散开丰盈的长发化身为悬挂在礼堂中央的厚重帘幕。

       礼堂深处，高台上的石像静静伫立。

       彩绘的衣衫褪色剥落，镶金嵌银的纹饰光泽褪尽，脚下平整光滑的石台不知何时换成了苔藓制作的碧绿绒毯，盛装打扮的好客主人变作落魄困顿的邋遢汉。

       然而失去了华丽衣装的石质肌肤依然洁白坚固，仿佛在宣告着——无论富有或贫穷，无论健康或病困，它的信仰始终坚贞纯洁、永不堕落。

       曾经环绕着礼堂的树苗已经长大，乖巧整齐的队列随着四散撑开的枝叶变得懒散歪斜。如果种下它们的人还在，他会为它们的松懈怠惰叹息吗？他会为自己没能将可爱的孩子们引向正途感到遗憾吗？

       不，大概不会吧。

       毕竟，这一棵棵已然参天的大树尽管看起来东倒西歪没个正形，却没有一个懦夫、没有一个逃兵。它们挽着手臂、搭着彼此的肩膀撑起青色的穹顶，严严实实地护住了老旧的礼堂，把风雨和雷霆全部挡在了穹顶之外。

 

       多亏了它们，她才有机会故地重游。

 

       穿过层层树林把守的防线，推开虚掩的破败大门，她再一次站在阔别已久的礼堂门口。土灰和杂草铺满了地面，曾经排列整齐的长椅只剩下朽烂崩裂的碎木。

       那个人早就已经不在了，宣讲朗诵的明快声音与和煦笑容早就已经不在了。她闭上眼试图回想起那个人的模样，却只从黑暗深沉的记忆之海里打捞起一些模糊的光影、声响和气味。

 

 

 

       人类的寿命，到底还是太短了啊……


	29. 雪白 · 一

 

       那位大人的一切都是纯白的。

       银白的长发、洁白的皮肤、素白的衣袍，就像新雪一样干净，就像朝阳一样耀眼。

       真美啊，他恍惚地想着。

       那位大人似乎在向大家说着什么，柔和的目光里带着温暖的笑意，向四周每一个专注的听众赐下祝福的甘霖。而他缩在角落的阴影里愣愣地望着被人群层层围住的白色身影，拼命支起耳朵捕捉着那动听的声音，以致于完全没有办法分神去思考对方究竟都说了些什么。

       不过这应该也没什么不可以吧？

       反正他早就下了决心，不管以后会去向哪里、不管将来要做什么，他都会一直跟着那位大人的。听不懂也没关系吧，想不明白也没关系吧，只要追着那位大人的脚步、只要服从那位大人的指示不就行了吗？

       因为那位大人一定是正确的，任何时候会都是正确。

 

       演说还在继续，四面八方的人群中渐渐传出了悉悉索索的低泣和交谈，想必是有愚昧的人正因为被猛然点醒而感动不已吧。

       不过，真的好吵啊。这些嘈杂的噪音时高时低，有时甚至会完全盖过那位大人的声音。

       真吵……周围这些人到底都是来干什么的啊，这么一来不就没有办法好好聆听那位大人的教诲了吗？这些愚蠢又无礼的家伙根本就不配站在这里！

       他想逃离源源不断的杂音，可是他舍不得。那位大人并没有理会噪音的干扰，甚至连那和煦的笑容也没有减损分毫，于是他也只能努力让自己不被周遭的干扰打倒、努力不要掉头离开。

 

       如果……如果周围这些俗人、这些噪音的来源可以消失就好了。

       虽然有些放肆、虽然有点狂妄，但是如果……如果这里能够只剩下那位大人和他两个人就好了。这样一来，那温和的嗓音将只对他一个人谆谆教诲循循善诱，那慈爱的目光将只为他一个人赐下纯白的祝福，那圣洁的光辉将只落在他一个人身上……

 

       啊，那该会有多么美好呀……

 


	30. 透明 · 一

 

       没有什么能阻挡刺眼的白光放肆出入、随意翻搅——无色的玻璃缸，透亮的清水，甚至连裹覆彼身的皮肉也单薄得可笑。它的鳞片被一片片揭开，它的每一根骨头都清晰可见，它跳动的心脏、蠕动的胃肠被透体而入的白光细细抚摸轻轻戳弄，而它根本无处可逃、无处可躲。

       还好它根本不明白这白光有多么恶毒、多么可怕。

       还好它根本不明白自己是多么可悲、多么愚昧。

       还好它根本不明白，所以才能在这绝不容许任何阴影存在的白光的注视下天真地睡去、快乐地游弋。

       无知得让人嫉妒，无垢得叫人恶心。

 

       那么你呢，你和这被你抱在怀里的缸中之鱼有什么不同吗？

       嗯？你说区别要多少有多少？

 

       也对。至少你的皮肤并非透明，你的血液拥有颜色和浊度，你的肌肉有足够的厚度去阻挡白光窥探的视线，你的骨头坚硬密实不至于被人随意看透芯髓。

       瞧瞧啊，你甚至还用棉丝、羊毛和化纤构筑了一层又一层的护甲与屏障，用尽全力把自己严严实实地包裹起来，用尽全力击退一切打量和审视的目光。

 

       可是到头来，你和这缸中之鱼其实并没有什么不同吧？

 

       你站在白光下，顺应光的指引，走在那白光照亮的坦途上，将所有一切摊开铺平在光的眼前，并永远为之心怀喜悦。

       被揭开的不是你的皮肤而是头盖骨，被抚摸把玩的不是你的肚肠而是你的心，被敲打检阅的不是你的每一根骨头而是你每一个转瞬即逝的念头。

       谎言是不被允许的。隐瞒是不被允许的。偏离正道是不被允许的，甚至连一星半点与之相关的念头和妄想也不行。愤怒是错误的。不满是可耻的。抗拒和呼喊是贪得无厌的铁证。

 

       而你正站在这绝不容许任何阴影存在的白光下，天真地睡去、快乐地生活。

       无知得让人嫉妒，无垢得叫人恶心。

 


	31. 樱桃红 · 一

 

 

       泛着油润光泽的浓郁赤红被甩向空中，高高地、高高地飞起又迅速坠下。一颗颗浑圆的赤珠滚落在黄土里，瞬间就被这面黄肌瘦的饿鬼吞吃了个干净。

 

       她坐在黄土场边的高台上，位置不远不近，近得能看清场中之人的相貌，远到足以免受血污汗水的腥臭袭扰。

       这样精巧雅致的高台一共只有寥寥几座，绝大多数的看客自然只能干站在平地上，究竟能看到多少东西就全靠各自的身量高低决定了。后排的人群被挡了视线当然不会默不作声，推搡的、叫骂的、打滚撒泼的一样不少，吵吵嚷嚷得像是一大锅烧开的沸水，水汽蒸腾烟雾缭绕，连本应清静的高台也被这开水蒸得烦热难耐。

       仔细瞧瞧，还有些鬼灵精的家伙晃了晃肚子里的坏水儿就地开起了赌局。只可惜他们遇见的赌客也不是什么好货色，没输两个钱就立刻急了眼，三下两下便扭打成一团，很快就被看场的大汉揪住一并丢出去了。

       她爱赌，却不爱看这些没什么乐子的热闹，眼下只得百无聊赖地抱着茶碗和点心盒子打发时间。一双眼睛时不时朝黄土场边的木栅栏门瞟上一下，浑然就是一只眯着眼绕着鸡舍踱着步子打转儿的红毛狐狸。

 

       又过了一会儿，场边的木栅栏门终于又一次升起。一个赤着上身的精瘦汉子被人猛地推了进来，踉跄了几步方才站稳。只听得锵锒一声，栅栏间扔出一柄大刀，刚刚好落在了他的脚下。

       汉子回过头恶狠狠地瞪着已然落下的栅栏门，俯身捡刀倒是动作利索。

       黄土场另一侧的门就快要开了，有点东西防身总比没有来得好。

       另一侧的铁栅栏后，几匹狼正用冒着绿光的眼睛盯着他。它们刚被捉来没几天，又提前受了一整日的饿，这会儿正是气力尚足又凶性大发的时候。

       他没有别的选择。

 

       可算是不用发呆了，她手忙脚乱地放下浓茶和点心吃食，不由自主地坐直了身子。

       希望这一个能坚持得久一点，毕竟她可不是冲着茶水点心来的。人的也好，狼的也行，总得见点儿红、再嚎几嗓子听个响儿，那才算是没辜负她专程跑这么一趟。

 


	32. 栗棕 · 一

 

 

       简洁朴素的货架上空着大半的位置，时间还早，第一批面包正缩在烤炉里懒洋洋地睡着回笼觉。不过，甜甜的温暖香气已经耐不住性子了。它们蹑手蹑脚地从烤炉的门缝里钻了出来撒开了腿跑得满屋子都是，结果一不小心绊了一跤骨碌骨碌一路滚到了店门外。

       相比之下，冷藏展示柜里的慕斯和奶油蛋糕们就乖巧多了。衣着整齐仪态端庄，连那缤纷的色彩也更像是认真挑选后仔细扎起的精美花束，而不是野外荒地随性生长的野花野草。它们彬彬有礼地用目光向橱窗外来来往往的行人致意，即使极少得到回应也没有丝毫的气馁或松懈。

 

       而她正站在这甜蜜诱人的橱窗前，越过黑森林、布朗尼和半熟芝士的肩头向店内望去，双手不知不觉地就攥紧了衣角，咕嘟一声咽了口唾沫。

 

       不不不，她可不是因为嘴馋了才这样的！非……非要说的话，比起馋更多的是紧张啦！

       嗯？你问她紧张什么？

       这个嘛……可就说来话长了。

 

       她从挺久以前就知道这家店了。毕竟是紧挨着公交站台的好位置，对于一大早就要赶车上班的她来说，这家面包店的门口可是绝佳的等车点。视野开阔可以早早看清来的是哪一路车，又不用紧贴着快车道整个人都埋在汽车尾气里糊上一脸烟尘。

       照理说，像她这样杵在别人家店门口又不进去逛逛照顾生意的家伙最惹人厌了。不过好在她上班早，每次等车的时候面包店都还没有开门，自然也就不会有人杀出来客气又坚决地请她挪个窝免得影响生意。

       也正是因为这奇妙而便利的时间差，她直到昨天才第一次遇见这家面包店的店主。

 

       而就像美味的糕点只需要一口就能够征服食客的味蕾那样，心动，也只需要一个笑容就够了。

 

       于是现在，不用上班可以尽情赖床的周末上午，她正分毫不差地站在平时等车的老位置，面朝着平时的反方向，一改平时懒散困倦的模样，脸颊烫得像是刚出炉的松软面包。

 

       深吸一口气，她推开店门。

       悬挂在门上的铃铛蹦了起来落下清脆悦耳的声响。柜台边，棕色头发的娇小店主闻声抬起头，随即露出栗子蛋糕一样甜甜的笑容。

 

       “欢迎光临！”

 


End file.
